Repeating History
by Esme7Cullen
Summary: Most everyone important to him has died and now Cassio dives into his new life as a celebrated general. However, many years later, Cassio sees his daughter making the very same motions as his dears friends Othello and Desdemona did. Can he prevent her from making the same mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

Cassio gazed forward as he watched his dazzling daughter Rosalind take her afternoon stroll through the back rose gardens. She was the spitting image of the very flower for which she was named with her rosy cheeks, blood red lips, creamy skin and hair blacker than a raven's feathers. She was the fairest maiden he had seen since his friend Desdemona and there would be none more beautiful than either of them. After Cassio up took his new post as general he declared his love and married Bianca. Shortly thereafter the pair had Rosalind and three years later Bianca perished bringing Cassio's son into the world, Toby, but he also passed away less than a year later of illness. Now Rosalind was all Cassio had left and he kept his prized possession close at hand. Cassio loved his daughter with all his heart and wanted to be there for her, from her first steps to her wedding day, which was fast approaching.

At eighteen years old she had been eligible for marriage for several years, but Cassio had been very picky with her suitors, claiming no one would ever be good enough for his angel. So to find better options Cassio accepted the position of lord and the pair had moved to live in the king's court. After two years there Cassio had found much more promising prospects for his daughter to wed and now he had to choose which would be the best suited for his lovely lady. So to see which of the young men she fancied Cassio had decided to invite both of the candidates to the court to see which was better for his son-in-law; Lord Revelin or Lord Claudio.

Cassio rose from his perch in his armchair by the window and began walking casually towards the gardens to introduce his daughter to her possible fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalind strolled leisurely through the beautiful rose gardens by the east wing of the cryptic castle, keeping one eye fixed on the window where her father had been sitting moments before to see he had departed from his perch. Without hesitation she dashed down the rows of roses, her full peach dress flying behind her as she ran straight into the castle's hedge maze. She tore down the aisles of greenery until she reached the very center of the maze where a small clearing held a magnificent fount of angels and a man sitting on the rim.

"Peter!" she cried as he looked up, his long golden locks hanging just past his broad shoulders and his pearly teeth emerging from behind full lips into the smile Rosalind loved. She didn't care that she was breathless; she ran straight into his embrace and eagerly kissed him.

"Rosalind, we have to be more careful." Peter whispered to her in his husky voice after pulling away from her sweet lips.

"I'm not exactly a in a station worthy of the fairest maiden in the land." Rosalind huffed and gently pulled out of Peter's embrace, but placed her delicate hand in his firm one.

"Oh to hell with my father and all these suitors! It doesn't matter that you're a knight of the king, you're more of a man than any of the swine who come to try and bribe for my hand. You're stronger and wiser and everything good that they aren't. I don't care if father choses to marry me off half way around the world, I won't marry anyone unless I choose him." Rosalind said firmly and sat down at the edge of the fountain. Peter kissed her forehead gently as he kneeled down in front of his lady.

"Then, if I may be so bold, do you love me?" Rosalind gave him a smile and nodded her head. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Then will you, Lady Rosalind, do me the extraordinary honor of letting me marry you? You have my heart entirely and I will always be yours, even if you say no…" Peter didn't get to finish because Rosalind had kissed him yet again.

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you, but how will we manage such a thing?" Peter captured both of Rosalind's hands and helped her rise from the fountain's rim, casually strolling towards the exit, the small package still in hand.

"I've spoken with Friar Lawrence and he has agreed to wed us tonight once your father is asleep come to this place. Here is where we shall be wed tonight, and forever bound to one another." Peter kissed her hands and placed the box into their grasp.

"A small token for my lady. Now go, before anyone suspects. I shall see you tonight." Rosalind nodded and kissed Peter one last time before she strolled out of the maze. Once a safe distance from the area she sat on a stone bench in the rose gardens and opened the box to find a small note and a handkerchief with small strawberries embroidered in each corner.

_My fair Rosalind,_

_May this forever symbolize our love and bring us good fortune. _

_Your Love forever, _

_Peter_

Rosalind inhaled the sweet scent of the gardens and smiled about the wonderful events occurring that night, she would finally be bond to Peter forever.

"Rosalind!" She heard her father calling several feet away. Rosalind laid the box on the ground and stuffed the handkerchief into her bosom before rising to her feet to go to her father. She would do as he asked today because tomorrow she would finally be wed to the man she loved and would lay down her life for. If being with him forever ment losing her father then so be it, but she would never give up Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

As the day turned to night and the candles in the castle slowly were blown out Rosalind dressed in a simple snowy white gown, the full skirt and bodice lined with crystals that shimmered in the moonlight. Once she was dressed she made her way out to the garden stealthily so the night guards would not notice her. As she reached the maze Rosalind's footsteps quickened to get to her love faster.

Once she finally reached the fountain they had met at that afternoon she smiled. The rim of the fountain was covered in small candles and red rose petals graced the surface on the water in the fountain. Friar Lawrence stood before the entrance, Peter by his side along with his brother Frederick and his sister Viola on the opposite side, with a bouquet of red roses for her. Rosalind took a deep breath and looked at Peter, his ocean blue meeting her grass green eyes, and she knew she was ready to bind herself to him for eternity.

Cassio had been asleep in his chambers when one of his servants came banging on his door.

"Lord Cassio! Lord Cassio! Your Rosalind is not in bed. I saw her running off to the gardens and followed her and found her with Sir Peter! My lord must awaken at once!" Cassio nearly jumped out of his bed at the ruckus. His Rosalind could not marry Peter! He had not asked Cassio's permission and she was to be promised to another soon. He yanked the wooden door open and ran out to find Peter, sword in hand.

Peter had been wondering leisurely around the gardens with his brother celebrating his new union. The pair were about to go find the ladies when Lord Cassio appeared out of nowhere with a sword appearing very cross. Peter braced himself for a fight should it come down to it as Cassio came ever closer.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Cassio yelled at Peter, his anger on the verge of boiling over.

"My lord…" Peter went to explain, but the trio of men heard the castle crier, Benedick, came forward yelling.

"My lords! My lords! You must all report to the throne room at once! His highness the king discusses matters of war and you are all needed post haste!" Cassio glared at Peter and bellowed,

"Yes, let us see the king and let him know of your treachery!" and Cassio stormed off to the throne room with Peter and Frederick close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The king sat on his throne slouched over, tired of all the debate that had been going on for hours. The Turkish armies had risen once again and were heading toward Venice. The king and his advisors had been discussing what to do for hours, but it was getting them nowhere. Out of the corner of his eye the king saw the outraged Lord Lenato rose from his chair and bellowed to the council,

"Enough of this arguing! Every second we waste in here squabbling is another second the Turks spend getting closer to our lands! I propose that we send Sir Peter with our forces to Cyprus to meet the Turks. Sir Peter has had much success in battle and I have no doubt he will be successful." The room went quiet and the king gave a relieved smile, happy to be done with negotiations.

"I agree with Lord Lenato. We shall await the arrival of Sir Peter and request this task of him." Not a moment too soon Peter, Frederick and Cassio entered the throne room, kneeling before the king before Cassio blurted out.

"My king, this man has done wrong upon my child! I was awoken by my servant tonight who informed me of my daughter and Sir Peter getting married in the garden less than an hour ago! My lord! I seek justice!" The king was baffled; he had not expected such an outburst at all, let alone at this hour of the night.

"Sir Peter, what do you have to say?" The king asked Peter in a calm tone.

"My king…" Peter began

"I have indeed fallen in love with Lady Rosalind, now my lady as we were wed this very night. When she came here, you would recall that you stationed me as one of their guards for a short time and Lord Cassio grew found of me. We had lunch several times in the dining hall and that is where I met fair Rosalind. I often told Cassio of my times away at war since we share that common connection and Rosalind would listen, enjoying hearing the tales. I feel in love with her not because of her beauty or her wealth, but because she cared for me so. The pain I had endured was her pain and vice versa. I love her with all of my being my king and I hope that should you inflict any punishment, it will be upon me and spare my lady." The room was silent until the king smiled at Peter and patted his shoulder.

"Sir Peter, there is no crime in love. I did not call you here for punishment, but to give you orders." Peter took a breath of relief and Cassio's face grew beet red, but he did not get to speak before Rosalind entered the chamber.

"My king, I apologize for this intrusion, but I wished to come see my lord." She said confidently and strode over to Peter, taking his hand. Cassio ran to her and took her other arm,

"Rosalind, child of mine, if this is what you want that I will not object any more, but please tell me the truth of all this." Rosalind smiled and gazed at her father.

"My dear father, I love you with all of my heart, but I also love Peter as much. I will do as I wish and remain with him because I love him so." Cassio nodded his head and sat down quietly on the bench, tears starting to well up, his little girl was leaving him.

"I am sorry to intrude on this tender moment," I king announced,

"But I must request Sir Peter to get ready to leave for Cyprus as soon as possible. We need you to lead our army." Rosalind let go of Peter's hand abruptly and fell to her knees before the king,

"My king, if he should go to Cyprus I will go with him. I cannot stay here knowing he is at war." The king sighed, exhausted and replied,

"Yes, yes, very well. Sir Peter will go to Cyprus with his lady and our army to face the Turks. Now to bed." With that he rose from his throne and left the throne room, the other lords shuffling out after him.

Peter walked over to Rosalind, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to bed, my love. I have to get everything ready, but I will see you shortly." Peter whispered in her ear. Rosalind nodded and rose, leaving the room as Peter watched her, awe struck that such a beautiful lady loved him.

"Enjoy her company while you can." Peter whirled around to see Cassio by the main doors, eyes bloodshot.

"She left me, her own father, for a new love. She may very well do the same one day." With that Cassio left the hall, leaving Peter alone to ponder, if Rosalind, his love, really would leave him.


End file.
